One Drastic Change
by CrowNoYami
Summary: Love. Love was what kept him alive when Voldemort came to his home that Halloween night. Love saved his life. Love also saved him from his fate planned out by the Wizarding World, this time the love of his Aunt. Nobody had planned on this One Drastic Change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Warnings: Character Death**

 **Author's note: Well this is a story that I started a long while ago and thought that it wasn't such a bad idea after all. Tell me what you think ^_^ Also if anyone is interested in helping me by becoming my beta for this fic let me know.**

 **Chapter one**

As Harry lie dying all he could think about was the pain that he had been put through. From the moment that he had entered the Wizarding World he knew that it had all been set up. From his friends; to the massive amounts of challenges that were thrown at him at such an early age. He may have been about to defeat the most powerful wizard of the century, but he was still only human.

Everything had been set up. Everything from the moment that the horrible curse that had killed his parents was turned against its owner and left the young baby with only a scar on his forehead. Every single thing was then planned so that he would be the perfect weapon in a war that he knew nothing about, a war that he wanted no part of. His friends were chosen before he even truly knew what friendship was, his hatred was planted before he could comprehend hate and his love was known the day that he lost all those that truly loved him.

Ironic isn't it? That everything would be planned… down to the moment that he was introduced so the Wizarding World to the moment that he left it, in a blaze of glory with the fall of the Dark Lord only happening moments before. They all knew that he would die from his fight with Lord Voldemort as they were connected together and nothing would be able to separate them, even death. They all knew this and yet they allowed him to believe that what he was doing was right, they had even given him the hope that one day he would be able to live a normal life without the darkness clouding his soul.

What they didn't know however was that although everything was planned, everything was set, but yet they couldn't plan for one thing he had known about wizards long before he was sent his letter to enter Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unlike what they previously thought, his aunt did indeed know more about magic then she was letting on. Although he still had a horrible relationship with his uncle and cousin it wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been.

What if his aunt had loved him? What if the last part of her sister that remained meant something to her? What if instead of jealous as she had been, she welcomed her only nephew with welcome arms? How could his life have changed if he had grown up under a loving roof instead of a lonely one? As Harry wished for a new beginning someone noticed the dying boy, and with their power granted his dying wish. This time things would be different, and the world would never know what a sad boy Harry Potter could have been.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Warnings: AU, mentions of child neglect**

 **Authors notes: Well this is the second chapter for this story… let's see how this turns out ^_^ I am still looking for a beta for this story if anyone is interested.**

 **Chapter Two**

Through his life, people have always told him not to go somewhere or not to do something. It was always him singled out when the others could do whatever they wanted, he needed to stay and watch as others fell around him. It didn't make sense that he would be the one separated from those who could help him when it was _him_ that had to save them all. He thought at first that it was because they wanted to make sure that he wasn't hurt or worse yet, killed before he had the chance to murder another.

Every year, he somehow found something to try to take his life with nobody to help him kill whatever it was that was after his life. Sure, there was always the riddled word of his mentor; or the knowledge of the massive amount of books from his friend, but he _always_ ended up the one in the end that had to kill whatever it was. It didn't bother him at first, but after a while, he seemed to understand, these things were nothing more than tests to see if he was able to handle this life. At least they had been in his life _before_.

In _this_ time, there was one major difference. Aunt Petunia had shown him books that she had stored away when her sister went into hiding, letting him know what laid in store for him at the age of eleven. She had known that they would be looking for a pawn in this war and that the pawn was going to be her only nephew. She wouldn't stand by and let these people known as the 'light' side take such a young boy and turn him into some kind of suicidal war hero.

Through the first couple of years of him living in the house with his Aunt and Uncle, the males of the family wanted nothing to do with him. His Aunt didn't choose between the two, they were both her blood and she would have nothing to do with choosing between them. When Harry turned six, he got what he always wanted for his birthday; he was finally a member of the Dursley family.

His cupboard under the stares, which had been his bedroom, was replaced with the second bedroom that had previously been Dudley's second bedroom. It was small, but he liked it far better than his previous 'room'. Several things changed in the next couple of years; he was treated more like a son by his Uncle, and instead of fearing the magic that was inside of him, they embraced it. They even helped him when he was reading the texts that his Aunt had kept. Although they could not do magic, both his Aunt and Uncle would help him make out the words of the books meant for such a higher level.

The biggest shock and change was that not only was his aunt a squib, meaning his mother hadn't been a muggle-born. Instead, they were from a pureblood family, one of the oldest known. Dudley was a wizard, which he proved one day when Harry was in trouble. Harry was stuck with a log on top of his leg while they were out with the school on a 'roughing it' camping trip. Harry had passed out once the tree had fallen, leaving his unconscious form trapped. The log was too heavy for Dudley to pull up, but Dudley started to pull on it anyways. Although the tree had been rather heavy, it seemed as light as a feather as he lifted it up. There was no way that he would have been able to do that without casting (what he latter knew) a feather-light charm on the log to help free his cousin.

Harry wasn't as spoilt as his cousin was, but he was still very much a part of the family. He never liked having material things and never thought twice about giving other people his own things if it would make them happy. He had a couple friends, but his best friend was indeed his cousin who would look out for him no matter what, they protected and helped each other.

Dudley wasn't a small boy instead; he was a bit chunky for his age, but staid active as much as he could. Dudley didn't enjoy running, but had a talent for boxing which he very much enjoyed. He was still too young, but he figured that when he got older he would join the boxing club near his home. For now, he was in a karate club for young people his age and was one of the best. He had a horrible temper, but would calm down when his cousin was there. Harry always made sure that everything went smoothly with his larger cousin. If you did anything to Harry or his friends then you were as good as dead and everyone knew it.

Harry had always been a small boy, and was a bit short for his age. Although far from undernourished he still had a small body structure and didn't enjoy fighting. He was part of the running and football clubs at school as he was too short to be part of the basketball team. He left the fighting to his cousin and instead spent most of his time reading and studying. He loved books and often helped his cousin study, or helped him with his homework.

Together they were known throughout the school. With Harry's help, Dudley was able to pass his classes with good marks, although not as good as Harry whom made top marks in almost everything. While Harry was making top academic marks, Dudley helped in protecting his small cousin. Nobody bothered the two as those that did found that they couldn't move for a week.

When it was the summer of Harry's eleventh birthday (Dudley's was in March), everyone was more tense then normal. Having nothing to do during the summer, Harry had read over the books that his aunt had given him. Going over most of the material with his cousin, Harry didn't want either of them to be unprepared. They had gone on vacation that summer, his uncle being the partner in his drill company was easily able to afford it. The other man that owned the Grunnings was going to retire soon and leave Uncle Vernon as present of the company.

The vacation in Scotland was exactly what they needed to calm their nerves of the impending separation of their family. When they returned everything went as it normally did in what school-free time that they had. Harry was normally looking after the garden, as it had come as a bit of a habit for him to do so in order to relax when there was no schoolwork. Sometimes his cousin would be willing to teach him some of his own self-defence in case the older of the two wasn't there when the other needed it.

This summer, Harry was learning a bit of defense training as he seemed to want to know as much as possible with going into a completely different world then he was accustomed. It was a challenge, but Harry figured that both he and his cousin could keep up training once they were in school; both figured that the school would accept Dudley as he did have magical abilities.

The day finally came a couple of days before Harry's eleventh birthday they received two letters addressed to both Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley. They were to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With Dudley's letter were directions on how to get to Diagon Alley as he was from a muggle household. Harry's birthday was the date they decided to go shopping; Harry was given a golden key from a small box that had been attached to the letters that a barn owl had brought.

That night Harry couldn't sleep, he couldn't believe that everything was true and that he was indeed going into a world where everyone would think of him as some kind of pillar of light. He knew that it would be rough, but he would be able to make it. One of the books that his mother had left was an older book entitled "Hogwarts: A History". He had read it several times in order to make sure that he knew all he could about the strange new place where he would be living in for several months.

Arriving at Diagon Alley was a strange experience indeed, but Harry and his family were all on the other side of the brick wall with some help from the friendly bartender. Tom had helped them through once they had shown him the two letters for Hogwarts. All four of them couldn't help but gape as they looked around at everything around them; this was nothing that they had seen before. Aunt Petunia hadn't been to the place in several years and it had changed slightly from what she remembered from her eleven-year-old version of the place.

The first place they went was Gringotts in order to exchange their money. It was there that they received the first real shock about Harry; a Goblin took them all aside and explained that Harry had a great deal of money from his parents. He would be able to pay for all their school things several times over. It seemed as though when they walked in there with him it was an ancient magic that allowed the Goblins to see that they were treating him well and would be permitted to handle his finances until he was of age.

None of the Dursley's wanted to take the money from the young boy. Sure, he wasn't their own, but he was one of them and they wanted to provide for him not the other way around. After arguing with them for several minutes, Harry finally won in paying for Dudley's education and the Dursley's would send them treats once they were in school. They left the bank with Harry carrying a heavy amount of gold coins that the Goblins had to explain to him, the Dursley's had exchanged several pounds as well just in case. All four of them wanting to get everything that they could from this new place.

What the Dursley's didn't know was that Harry also had something that was like a muggle credit card. He had a limit, and could only take it out of one of his vaults that his parents left him for school. That way he would be able to pay for other things they wouldn't know about. Walking around for a bit, Harry and Dudley got several of their things, including their cauldrons and parchment, the only things they had left would lead them to three shops. Walking to the nearest bookstore, they were quickly able to get their schoolbooks; it was there that they met the first Wizard that would talk to them.

At first, it seemed as though the wizard was generally curious about the muggles that Harry was with, but after looking at the young boy, it seemed as though his hand of friendship changed along with his smile. Harry was sure at that moment that what he had believed was correct, people honestly believed that they could plan everything and expect it to go that way. Nobody ever had a backup plan. The moment that the wizard seemed to get his footing again at seeing the boy-who-lived Harry decided that they didn't need him around and grabbed a few books that he was looking at and walked up to the counter, dragging Dudley with him to pay for the books.

As they left the store, it seemed as though the man who was going to approach them earlier had told his family of red heads about it as they were looking at him while they left. It seemed it was a good thing for Harry to have taught his family about what might happen, as they didn't say anything about the strange people looking at him. Eventually they made their way towards a robe shop, the four of them making it inside and stopping the red head from looking at them any longer. This shop wasn't filled with people as the others were, it seemed like this was either last or first on their list of things to do as hardly anyone was there.

Looking around for a few moments allowed a woman to come up from a back room and smile at them, not commenting at the family until they noticed her. When the elder Dursley made eye contact with her, she spoke politely to them "Hogwarts? For both or just the one?" Stepping forward, Harry and Dudley fallowed behind her to the back of the room where there was a blonde boy being fitted by some tape measurers that moved by themselves. Finally, they were told to stand on a stool, both stood on the stools and the lady left them alone with the young boy for a moment, getting some robes from the back.

At first, nobody said anything until the young blonde started to speak, his voice a bit snobbish, but they were both used to it. Dudley normally used that voice as he was talking down to someone. To hear the voice directed at them however, wasn't something that they were accustomed to and it caused them to blink before answering the boy. Harry spoke using the same tone back at the blond.

"My cousin is a half-blood, although I'm a pureblood I live with both his mother and father. It would do well for you to watch what you say about people in general until you get to know them personally. I find that some muggles aren't that bad in general, just like wizards there are some that are different than others."

The blonde never got the chance to answer as the woman came back with her arms covered in robes, handing them to Harry and Dudley she told the blonde that his robes were already at the counter and that he would be able to leave. All three boys made their way towards the front of the shop, this time there were two other blondes that were looking at Vernon as if he was some kind of freak, although they seemed to have a sense of pity for Petunia. Harry guessed that they would be able to see or sense the magic that was around his aunt, which was too weak, and the lack of aura made it noticeable that his uncle was indeed a muggle.

Harry sighed and quickly made his way to the counter, telling the girl there that he would be paying for both of their clothing and quickly did so, using his card that he gotten from Gringotts. Both Petunia and Vernon glared slightly at the young man, knowing that he would probably be using that card for more than he was supposed to, but they said nothing once they saw the look that the blondes gave him. Both could not believe that the young man had a card; it wasn't as though they didn't have a couple of them, but it was only for those of the Head of their families as they were for the richest of clans.

It was the blonde man that spoke, he seemed interested now, and the woman changed her glare for a curious look of interest towards the muggle. "I'm terribly sorry for my previous manners, I could not have guessed that you were the Head of your family, may I ask which family it is that had to leave such a young man without his parents?"

For a second or two, Harry thought that he wouldn't answer the lack of answer made Dudley decide to open his mouth. He didn't know that he shouldn't answer a question directed to someone else, but he was only a child so that was overlooked as his parents were obviously not pure blood and probably never taught him such things.

"I may not know much about family things in the wizarding world, but I do know that it shouldn't matter about your family name. If you're going to be nice to him now because of his name then you obviously aren't interested in him as a person so really, why should he tell you?"

Harry smiled at this and nodded to his cousin, this was his way of defending him, making sure that he didn't do something that he shouldn't. Dudley had never had any interest in the way that politics and such worked. The thoughts of false friends and people pretending to like each other made him sick. Normally he would have to agree with his cousin about the matter, but he knew that there would probably be another war latter on, and he didn't fancy making powerful enemies when they could be allies instead.

"I'm the Head of the Potter family, sir. Although normally I would agree with my cousin and leave, I know enough to figure out that the end of Dark times is far from over and the possibility of someone coming after my skin is great. My mother left several books from which I have read, so I take it from your appearance and manner of speaking that you would be from the Malfoy family, correct? As it is, we have shopping to do, but if you wish to get together again, send an owl and I'll be sure to answer before school begins. Good day, Sir, Madam and young Malfoy heir."

With that, he left the store, his uncle, aunt and cousin fallowing behind him without a clue as to what was going on, but he would explain latter. He didn't mean to be like that in front of his family, but when dealing with powerful witches and wizards it's best to do so with caution. It wouldn't be long before they would reply and he wanted to be ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Warnings** **: AU**

 **Authors Note** **: Well we made it to chapter three! I am still looking for a beta for this story. If interested please PM me.**

 **Chapter Three**

It only took the three weeks and Harry was opening the letter that had arrived only an hour before by owl. Aunt Petunia was watching him as Uncle Vernon and Dudley had gone out for a bit to a soccer game that Harry had no interest in. It was Dudley's favourite team playing and an opportunity for Vernon to spend some time with his son before school, he had even called in sick to work. Not wanting Harry to feel like he wasn't important Aunt Petunia had spent the day with her only nephew just doing things in the house. Their day had consisted of baking and watching a movie together, which was what they were doing when the owl came in.

For a while, Harry thought they wouldn't respond, but that was his childish impatience kicking in. It wasn't a regular thing for him to feel, but this was something that he truly wanted. Someone to help watch his back once he went into the Wizarding World was something he needed. He knew better than anyone that people would want nothing more than his fame. He wasn't a fool, he knew that if he had been someone else then the Malfoy's wouldn't have given him a chance, but they were also too proud to have given the extension to his family in the invitation if they weren't impressed with how he handled himself.

Although the letter said that he could bring his family, and they even made it seem like they generally wanted to know the 'muggle, squib and half-blood', Harry would go to Malfoy manner by himself. This was something that he would have to learn to do by himself, to make an impression on his own merits. The only true fear that he had was his own family, whom he loved dearly. He knew that he needed to get the Malfoy family on his side and the only one that would be able to not mess this up for him would be Aunt Petunia, having grown up in a Wizarding Household.

A smile broke out on his face, making his Aunt look at him with a curious expression, but she didn't need to know what he was thinking just yet. Being only eleven, he shouldn't be thinking about where he stood in a war no matter who he was. After writing his response, stating that he would be going alone, he sent it off with the owl that was waiting for his reply. The letter had said that he was going to be sent a portkey in two days, meaning that he only had a short amount of time to get the robes he wanted. Harry had gotten his Hogwarts robes, but after running into the Malfoys the rest of his clothing had to wait.

After speaking to his Aunt they decided that tomorrow they would leave once again for Diagon Alley. This time they would get the few things they needed and then head off for some more recreational shopping. Uncle Vernon and Dudley were a bit disappointed that they weren't going with the other two, but after tasting the fabulous baking from Petunia and Harry they decided to let them win. At ten o'clock the next morning Petunia, Vernon, Dudley and Harry were in the car going to the Leaky Cauldron where they would drop off Harry and Petunia and then come back to pick them up once they called Vernon's cell phone.

With promises to bring them back something, Petunia and Harry walked calmly into the Leaky Cauldron and into the back alley-way to reach the entrance of Diagon Alley. Just like the first time, there were Witches and Wizards everywhere, a few more than last time as more people were starting to shop for Hogwarts before September. Looking around, Harry noticed that none of the people seemed to notice who he was. There was a couple that seemed to look at him twice, but they didn't say anything. It confused him for a moment before he remembered that he had gelled his hair to rest over his scar enough to not be recognized too easily. Silently thanking muggles for inventing such a useful product he continued with his Aunt to a different robe shop than before, he couldn't just walk into Malfoy manor in something that was made in Madam Malkans. It was a shame that she was the only one certified to make Hogwarts robes.

Walking into the shop caused Petunia to gasp softly at the robes on display, sure the Evans line was well off, but they had never gone to a robe shop like this before. Displayed around the shop were elegant and perfectly made robes of different colours and styles; from black to magenta, from flowing to tight-fit, all made of only the finest of materials. None of them had a price tag on it, indicating that if you had to know the price first then you probably don't have enough money for it.

Harry glanced around for a few moments before walking to a section of robes that seemed to be simple to the untrained eye. Petunia seemed to be taken on a finely made royal-blue robe that would bring out her eyes and flow wonderfully on her. From behind the counter a finely dressed man came up to Petunia, his own robes flowing softly around him as he walked. He looked like he was about in his mid-thirties and obviously had been working there for some time with how much money his own outfit had to have cost.

When he stepped up to Petunia he noticed the lack of magic around her, making him frown slightly. As far as he knew none of the rich families had a squib in their line; making this one unable to purchase the robe she was looking at so fondly, a pity as it would have looked wonderful on her. Taking a moment he opened his mouth to speak when another came up from behind him, interrupting whatever he was about to say, although he was happy with the words that were spoken.

"I always knew you had it in you. I'm sure this man here will be able to get someone to fit it for you. I think mine will have to be specially made however, although I'll need it by tomorrow if at all possible. I'm sure that double the normal price will be enough for the rush job. If not, you'll let me know, I'm sure."

Although it started with him speaking to his Aunt, the last was more of a statement than a question and obviously directed at the man standing in front of him. Without even the slightest hesitation in the fact that a child was telling him what to do he picked up the robe that Petunia was looking at and walked both her and Harry into a back room. The room held a couple of seamstress' who smiled and took the robe from the man and made Petunia stand on a stool for hemming.

Smiling the man brought Harry to another woman who was currently working on a robe for another customer. Coughing slightly in his hand to get her attention, his smile widened once she looked up from her work to see him. Raising an eyebrow, but saying nothing she stood up and motioned for them to follow her to what looked like an office. For the first time the man spoke once they were all seated, the woman having a quick-quotes quill raised in the air.

"I take it from what you said that you know what it is that you want, and I suppose you understand the cost of having a robe specially made as well as the cost of the rush job especially one as quick as a day. Marie here is our finest designer and personally attends to all of the robes, although sometimes if it is a mere copy she will allow one of the others to do it. You will find no other as talented as her for your robes, but it's up to her if what you want is possible to make in only a few hours."

Harry smiled at this and nodded respectfully at the woman before him before speaking "Perhaps you misunderstood, honestly I have no idea how long my robes will take to complete, but I have several that I wish to have done. I only need one of them for tomorrow as I have a very important dinner in which I must look my best. I am fairly new to the Wizarding World, and I must be dressed to impress tomorrow and need your assistance. I will be dinning at Malfoy Manor and although I have a basic idea of what I should wear I must impress upon them and yourselves that I am not a mere child and will be treated as Head of my family."

Although they both looked at Harry a bit skeptically it soon changed into wonder and awe once he showed them his scar and who he was. To hear that someone was asking for their advice on what to wear to somewhere like Malfoy Manor was a surprise. They easily complied once they were told that he was willing to make sure that whatever time Marie spent on his robe that he would make sure the charges were taken from his account. By the time they were done with discussing how his robes would look and taking his measurements Petunia had finished getting her robe tailored and was waiting at the counter.

It took a few moments for Harry to pay for half of his robes that would be made for him, as well as paying for his Aunt's robe, much to her distress. Once their business was done with the shop they headed out to do some more shopping for the upcoming year, knowing that they probably wouldn't be back until they got their next Hogwarts letter. Harry would be getting his robes by mail and would be paying for them by wizards check as he received the packages through the next couple of months. The robes were made special to grow with him so that he wouldn't have to go shopping with every growth spurt though it would cost him extra. He got a discount by stating that he would be shopping there for all of his robes except Hogwarts, at least until they were authorized to make Hogwarts robes which they expected to happen soon enough with Harry Potter making the request to the Ministry.

After a few more shops they were both terribly exhausted and wanted nothing more than to go home and crawl into bed. Once they arrived home they gave Dudley and Vernon the things they bought them before putting everything away and crawling into bed. They hadn't expected to be in London until ten at night, twelve hours of shopping and they couldn't have been any happier. Petunia was the first to wake the next morning as she normally was, except when Harry had one of his nightmares and couldn't get back to sleep. Creeping down the stairs she walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast, it wouldn't be long until the others started waking up to the smell of her home cooking.

Harry was the first to come downstairs as always, he was such a light sleeper that he had heard her walking past his doorway. Setting the table he then started to get the juice and milk out and placed them on as well before walking up the stairs and getting into the shower, not wanting to miss his chance at the hot water. By the time he was out both his Uncle and Cousin were sitting at the table and waiting for him, smiling slightly he sat down at his spot. His Uncle took the first bite before anyone else and hummed his approval of the meal.

After breakfast nothing special happened, Dudley watched some TV while Uncle Vernon went to work, Aunt Petunia started to work on her garden and Harry read 'Wizarding Culture and Old Traditions... never find yourself embarrassed at dinner again!' It was about three o'clock that the first owl came in through the window; along with it was an envelope with the Malfoy family crest as the seal. Harry was the one to open it, being careful not to touch anything that could be a portkey Harry opened the envelope and letter, letting the small pendant fall out and onto the table.

 _Dear Mister Potter,_

 _I have received your previous letter and wish to let you know that although we may not seem it, we are generally interested in the family that raised you for the past ten years, although we both know that it will have to wait. The portkey will not activate until nine o'clock this evening, one of our house elves will be there to take you to the lounge room. I do want to make this short, but I wish to speak to you alone this evening, so should I send my family away I hope you not believe me to be rude in doing so. I don't know how much wizarding culture you have learnt from your aunt so have no worries of doing anything wrong this evening, we are not inviting you to judge you... not yet anyways._

 _Should you have changed your mind on taking your family with you, now would be the time to send a letter in saying so. If not then send Jaken back without one and we will see you at nine o'clock._

 _Lucius Malfoy_

Although it should have the letter didn't bother him in the lest, he was expecting the Malfoy's to believe him to not know anything on wizarding culture, though it was a nice gesture for them to openly state what they thought. Tucking both the letter and the portkey into his pocket, Harry got Jaken a bit of bread and told him to be off, he would not change his mind about going alone now, especially not after that letter.

The only problem that he had was when around seven his robes still had not arrived, for a few moments he wondered if the store was truly stupid enough not to produce his robes like he had asked. They would be losing out on a lot of money if it wasn't in on time. Maybe he didn't make it clear on how important it was for him to have the robes done before his dinner, though he knew that he stated it well enough while they spoke on the robes that he was to wear. Finally at around seven thirty Harry was called downstairs as the owl dropped off his robes, as well as a matching cloak.

Smiling Harry happily wrote down the figure on his wizards check, as well as another check for Marie herself, a small note attached to thank her for the hard work as well as the cloak... he hadn't actually expected it to be done in time. Running upstairs got the attention of those that were previously in the living room, trying to block out the sounds of him pacing upstairs beforehand. It took a bit over an hour for him to get himself ready. At quarter to nine he was downstairs in the kitchen with his family, holding onto the portkey and explaining what was going to happen so that they didn't freak out.

To say that he put a lot of thought into the outfit was an understatement. His robes were a deep might night black with silver stitching and clasps, instead of being strait however the edges were slightly waved throughout the robes. He decided to wear solid black for tonight, letting it seem simple although it had taken hours for Marie to put it together along the back of his robes was two silver snakes coming from the bottom as if the rest of the silver was the snake itself. The snakes intertwine together until about mid-back at which point their heads are facing each other, one with its mouth open and the other looking at it with its head raised slightly. These snakes were not fighting, but were equals and it clearly showed in their eyes, one's were emeralds and the others were a deep ruby.

His cloak was of a similar design however this time there was only one snake with emerald eyes that was curled up onto it and ready to strike. This outfit would do well for tonight, the emerald eyed snake obviously representing himself, but ruby was not an eye colour for the Malfoy's. They would know what his clothing was offering. Both the clerk and Marie had looked at him oddly when he told them what he wanted the eye colours to be, but they didn't say anything. How could they oppose a request they so desperately wanted to come to pass?

At one minute to nine Harry smiled at his family, they wanted to see what would happen when the portkey activated and make sure that everything went as it was supposed to from their side. All three of them had protested him going alone, they didn't want anything to happen to him and even Aunt Petunia knew where the Malfoy's were on the war... everyone did. Once the clock stuck nine Harry squeezed his eyes shut to help keep from getting sick, even if it was only going to be a house elf there to greet him.

As the feeling settled he slowly started to open his eyes, amazed that he seemed to be standing upright. Once he did open his eyes he was greeted warmly by one of the house elves, the elf was named Dobby and seemed to not want Harry there at all. He would just have to get used to it, because Harry wasn't planning on letting a chance like this slip by.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Warnings: Mentions of death.**

 **Authors note: Well the first paragraph of this was all I had finished from my original work of this story. That means that from here on out I'm working with an old idea and a new style of writing…. Let's see how it goes! Wanted to mention that today is my 26** **th** **birthday! Wanna know what would be a wonderful present? A beta for this fic! If interested please PM me or say so in a review!**

 **Chapter Four**

Harry had seen many beautiful things in his life; such as the garden show his Aunt took him to each year that produced the most amazing flowers. He saw pictures; studied some of the wonders of the world, of the galleries in Paris, and the coast of Canada. He had planned even to take his family on vacation to see the Alps to experience their glory. Now with just looking around Malfoy Manor, he was second guessing his definition of beautiful. If he could only get his family here to see this; to see the marble floors and the polished silver frames that held such beautiful portraits. While he looked from one past member of the Malfoy family to another, he wondered if they were descendants of veela. It wouldn't be unheard of, and being a magical creature it would not change their status of pure-blood.

It seemed as though he made the right choice in dressing up for the dinner, Harry noticed as he finally made it to the dining room. Lord Malfoy was wearing neutral colours of blue and silver which made his long platinum hair stand out. Lady Malfoy was wearing a dress which flared out ever so slightly at the bottom near her ankles; the dress was a deep mauve which suited her nicely. Draco was also dressed in blues and silvers as his father, although the cuts were slightly different to suit his small frame.

Giving the family a half-bow Harry stepped forward and greeted the Lady of the family. Taking the outstretched hand, Harry brought it to his mouth and placed a small kiss to the air above her hand. Even though she would be use to such a greeting Harry could see the slightest bit of pink to her cheeks while she looked at him.

"You have a beautiful home, Lady Malfoy."

It may have been Lord Malfoys house, but it was the woman who made a home. Letting go of the hand, Harry turned his attention to Lord Malfoy. The older man was watching him carefully, although he had said in his letter that there would be no judgement it was a lie. Harry hated lies, but he could understand the Malfoy Lord wanting to put him at ease as much as possible. While Harry was Lord of his family, he was still only a child, the same age as young Draco. It was probable that Lucius couldn't help himself but to see him as a child who was in over his head. He wasn't wrong.

"Thank you for your invitation to dinner, Lord Malfoy. I find myself with no magical influence besides what my Aunt remembers of my mother's schooling. Aunt Petunia does the best that she can, but she cannot truly grasp magic itself, therefore sometimes I find myself wishing to know how a wizarding family such as your own is like."

It seemed to be the right thing to say as Lucius smiled at him and held out his hand. Grasping the gloved hand, Harry tried his best to keep the smile on his face while Lucius shook his hand. He knew he should be trying to make friends with Draco who was his own age, but he had never held much interest in people his own age. Draco had slighted him when they had first met, something that he would forgive, but for now he found Lucius to be far better company.

"It is important that those of wizarding blood to stick together. I am sure that your Aunt has educated you to the best of her ability, which is admirable. You will be entering Hogwarts in only a week and when that time comes you will find that some wizarding families are better than others. I wish only to help educate you as best I am able with such a short amount of time as to which families those are."

' _Some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Best not be making friends of the wrong sort. I can help you there.'_

Harry didn't falter in his step as he was lead to the dining table, but he did close his focus for a moment. From time to time, he would hear these voices. It was random, nothing that he could pinpoint, but he somehow _felt_ as if he was a train going off its track. He hoped that he didn't end up crashing. Dinner was wonderful; Harry could honestly say that although Aunt Petunia was a wonderful cook she had nothing on the Malfoy elves. By the time the meal was over, Harry didn't know how he was going to move he was so stuffed.

Conversation up until the end of the meal was kept on light topics. As Harry was new to the wizarding world he had many questions about things that the Malfoys would take for granted. If Aunt Petunia hadn't taught him as much as she had, he was sure he would have made a fool of himself before desert ever came. Harry made sure to keep his questions to a minimum, just enough to express his desire to be absorbed into magic. Draco for the most part kept silent, Harry was sure that he had told his father what had happened at the robes shop and was advised to be silent.

Once they moved to a sitting area instead of the dining table for after diner tea, Harry thought that enough was enough. Turning to Draco, Harry smiled at the blond boy. He would have to go to school with the small blond for seven years; he wasn't planning on having the boy silent for those years.

"Honestly I'm not angry with you. I only ask that you keep in mind that my family is well mixed. I am a pureblood, my Aunt a squib, my Uncle a muggle and my cousin a half-blood. So long as you keep that in mind I don't see why we can't get on."

It seemed to be what Draco was waiting for as the next thing he knew, Harry was being pulled into a conversation about quidditch. It seemed that the boy was a strong fan of the sport, and while Harry had never seen a game he could understand the appeal. Lucius and Narcissa watched as the two children tried to bond. Eventually it grew a bit late, and Lucius needed to speak to their guest.

"Narcissa, Draco would you mind leaving Harry and I? I shall see him home."

The two left without questioning him, Harry of course said his goodbyes to the two. Once it was just Lucius and Harry in the room, the Malfoy Lord took a moment to just look at the boy. He was nothing that he had been expecting. Once word got out that Dumbledore had taken the Potter boy and had hidden him away, all those from dark families lost hope. For the boy to defeat The Dark Lord as a toddler gave them hope for a powerful being, some even wishing that he would rise as the next Dark Lord. They had loved their Lord, had followed him even when he had grown too insane to make much sense, but with Potter there was still a chance at their goals.

"Tell me, what do you know about the last war?"

While Lucius had been observing him, Harry had been watching Lucius as well. The blond was strong; his magic was surrounding him in a way that Harry hadn't seen before. It was possible that this man was one of the strongest wizards that he would meet. There was darkness about that magic, something that pulled at Harry, something he had tried to hide for so long. Harry knew that he was going to be entering into a dangerous game, where at any minute he could be lost. A part of him couldn't wait.

"I know only what I have read, but I don't know how much is truth and how much is fiction. History books are written by the winners, not the losing side, therefore I probably don't know half as much as I should. What I do know to be fact is that the leader of the dark was a man who went by the name Voldemort, and that now most people are afraid to even speak his name. I know that somehow my parents got caught in the crossfire, and were killed for it. I know that on Halloween, Lord Voldemort came to my house and killed both my parents, I know that he made me an orphan."

Lucius watched as Harry spoke, trying to see if the boy could be swayed to the dark. By the way that he spoke, it would be a wonder if they could get him to accept any part of the dark. About to write off the idea of having Harry with the dark he closed his mouth which was opened to speak when Harry continued.

"I also know that on that night Lord Voldemort tried to spare my mother."

Harry looked at the gapping mouth before him. He had indeed read about his own history, it would have been stupid for him not to. Nowhere was it written that Lord Voldemort had tried to save his mother that he had asked her more than once to step aside. While he may hear voices that aren't quite there from time to time, he knew this to be absolute truth.

"Pardon?"

"That night…. I remember some bits of it. It is always the same, has been all my life when I remember that night. Mother always takes me when Father tells her to and brings me to what must be my nursery. She always places me in my crib and tells me how much she loves me, how much the two of them love me. Then _he_ comes in with a crash and Mother is afraid. He tells her to step aside, more than once he asks her to move because he only wants the boy… _me._ I don't know why he wants me, I don't know why he wanted to spare my mother… but the end is the same. She refuses, always begging him to spare me, that she will take my place… to kill her instead."

Harry had to take a breath and took a sip of his cold tea which he had from earlier. The memories of that night, the nightmares he always had still haunted him. He could remember it all; every detail of that night up until that last spell was cast.

"He kills her then, though I didn't understand it as a toddler I do now. A blinding flash of green light and Mother was on the ground, not moving. He came close to me, walking towards me. I remember his eyes the most, I think. They were red like Mother's hair, like the stuffed toy I loved... like blood. For a moment he just looked at me, like he was trying to understand something himself, I don't know what. Then he raised his wand and that same green light came towards me, then a horrible scream."

Harry put down the cup he was holding to have something in his hands. He had never spoken of his nightmares before, not even to his Aunt. This was the first time he let someone know what really happened that night, how his mother had died for him.

"That's all I remember. I will admit Lord Malfoy that at first when I understood what my memories were telling me I hated that man more than anything. There was nothing I wanted more growing up than to see him suffer, to see him gone forever. I hated him, I hated that he took away my family, I hated that everything he stood for. I was an orphan because of him; I was _alone_ because of him."

Making sure to make eye contact, Harry could see emotions flying across those silver eyes.

"As I grew older I think I realized how easy it was to hate. When I thought about it, really thought about it, I could understand him a bit better. As Aunt Petunia explained things to me, and I was finally able these past few weeks to read on my own history I forgave him. Lord Voldemort was at war. He was the leader of many, and for reasons I still don't know he _had_ to kill me. I am under no delusion that he was after anyone else besides me that night. Like I said before, all I know is what I was able to read and I'm sure half of it is false… but I remember him asking her to move out of the way. He was willing to spare the life of my mother… and because of that I am willing to spare him my hate."

Lucius needed silence for a few minutes while he gathered himself. The child in front of him was something else that was for sure, no other eleven year old would be able to cast away that well founded hate. It took something special, something powerful, for the child to be able to be how he was. The way that he described that night, there was no doubt in Lucius' mind that was exactly what happened, and he allowed hope to bubble up inside him. If The Dark Lord was of sound enough mind to try and spare Lily Evans than perhaps there was still hope yet.

"That is very mature of you, Harry. I'm sure that most children your age and most adults as well would have let their hate consume them. While I do not know all of the details I can at least shed some light on what has been plaguing you. The Dark Lord went after you because of a prophesy, I do not know what it says exactly. What I do know is that The Dark Lord became obsessed with two children, yourself and the Longbottom Heir. I'm sure that there would be record of the prophesy itself in The Ministry."

It was a gamble to reveal to the child about the prophesy. By the look on Harry's face it was a gamble worth taking. Lucius was no fool, he knew that his Lord was still alive somewhere, that he was surviving somehow; his mark was still on his skin to prove this. If he could bring Potter over to their side then nothing would be able to stand in their way this time. It was time for the dark to rise once again, for the old ways to come back… for their magic to run free.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Author's note:** **Hello everyone, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I know that it's been a long time and that the chapter is short, but I now have the outline done and am working on this story again.**

 **Warnings** **:** **None for this chapter.**

 **Chapter Five**

Harry didn't hear back from the Malfoys during the rest of the summer, though he didn't expect anything from them. After his conversation with Lord Malfoy, Harry had left the mansion promptly. He had kept from his family what they had spoken about, or that he spoke at all with Lord Malfoy. Harry didn't want them to worry. Instead, he explained the massive mansion to his curious family who seemed disappointed they hadn't accompanied him.

Now as the four of them made their way to the platform, Harry wondered what the adults would do without both he and his cousin. While he had been off to a rocky start with his Uncle, Harry knew the man would be missing _both_ boys as they were in school. Aunt Petunia would of course miss them the most, seeing as she was the mother of the group. Harry didn't pause as he pushed his trolley through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Reading ' _Hogwarts a History'_ had mentioned the platform, something of which he was glad.

Arriving on the platform, Harry looked at all the children who were all getting ready to leave for Hogwarts. Some were new students, probably just as nervous as he and his cousin were. There was such a wide variety of people there, some whose lines went back hundreds of years, while some were new to magic. All here in the same place, with the same goal and same excitement.

Looking to his family, Harry wondered what the magical world would have in store for them. Harry understood that he would have a role to play in this world, that he could never run away from his responsibilities. What he didn't know was what this would mean for his family, would they continue down this road with him or would they leave? He didn't know how bumpy this road was going to be, how many obstacles would be in his way; what he did know was that he would make certain his family was protected.

"Come on Harry, are you coming or what?"

Turning to his cousin who looked excited to start on this journey, Harry couldn't help but smile. Saying goodbye to his Aunt and Uncle the two boys boarded the train.

The train ride had been uneventful as far as Harry was concerned. There had been a slight incident where a muggle born had asked them about a toad, but for the most part it was him and Dudley, up until near the end of the journey.

"There you are, I was wondering if you skipped out of Hogwarts after all," exclaimed Draco, a hint of true worry in his voice. Looking at the blond boy, Harry smiled. "Sorry Draco, I didn't want to assume." That seemed to appease Draco as the boy grinned for a moment before waving his hand towards the three who had been following behind him. Thankfully, Dudley hadn't spoken to Draco, the last time they were facing each other Dudley hadn't held back what he thought of wizarding politics.

"This is Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Theo Nott. They'll be our year. Guys this is Harry Potter, and his cousin Dudley Dursley," introduced Draco. Standing, Harry shook the hands of the two boys and placed a kiss on the back of Pansy's. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I was worried I would not be introduced until after the sorting."

 _Some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. I can help you there_.

It took no effort for Harry to ignore the voice whispering in his mind, showing no outward appearance of hearing anything. Draco along with the three who had come with him turned to Dudley. It was only at Draco's prompting that the three acknowledged the larger boy. Dudley nodded his head towards the group before shifting slightly on his seat. Sitting beside his cousin, Harry waited for the rest to sit before speaking.

"So, while I know what house Draco hopes to be in, anyone else have any thoughts?"

It was a small attempt at conversation. Pansy took her seat beside Draco, hooking their arms together, Theo and Blaise sat down as well, their frames barely fitting into the seat until it expanded to accommodate them. "Slytherin of course," answered Blaise, his eyes roaming over Harry and Dudley. "We are all going to be sorted into Slytherin, although Theo might be placed in Ravenclaw."

Nodding his head, Harry somewhat expected the answer. While none had more history with the house than Draco, all those inside the cabin had ties with the house of serpents. With the way things were changing, Harry would bet they were probably encouraged to get into Slytherin, even if only because Draco was going to Hogwarts that year. Having a close tie to Lord Voldemort, those of who were dark or dark-sympathetic would want to have their children associate with the Malfoy Heir. It would only be a matter of time before their attention would be diverted to Harry.

"I suppose you'll be in Gryffindor, like your parents?" While the question could have been an insult, Theo didn't seem to mean it negatively. Shrugging his shoulders, Harry glanced at Dudley who had remained quiet since Draco appeared.

"I doubt it, Gryffindor is made for the fearless and bold. I suspect my cousin, Dudley here will end up in the house of lions." With a smirk on his face, Harry was barely able to stop a chuckle before he continued. "I expect that my house will be more… attuned to my personality. It should cause people to sit up and pay attention at any rate."

 _You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that._

Harry had no intentions on trying to remain in the background, if there was a house which could show him to greatness he would seize the opportunity with both hands.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Authors Notes** **: I haven't gotten any longer with the chapter, but it's something, yeah?**

 **Warnings** **: None**

 **Chapter 6**

The train ride was mostly peaceful, while there was some tension between Dudley and everyone else, overall nobody said anything insulting to either party. Harry was under no delusions that Dudley would be friends with the purebloods, while they were trying for Harry's sake, there was no way their prejudices ways wouldn't win out at the end of the day. It would be a battle for Harry to spend time with his cousin without being shut out from the group. It was something they were going to have to deal with. While he wanted to earn his place in the Wizarding World, Harry was not willing to give up his family.

Unlike what one loud redhead thought, thankfully they didn't need to battle anything to be sorted into their houses. Where the child got the idea, Harry didn't know. Watching as students went up to an old beaten hat which shouted their house was anticlimactic at its best, while he hadn't been anticipating the school to test them in battle Harry had been expecting something _more_. Still, as the names were called out, Harry realized it was getting closer and closer to his time to make a stand.

Dudley, as Harry had guessed, ended in Gryffindor. While Harry wanted his older cousin to remain with him, there was no way Dudley would be able to hold his tongue enough to live in the house of snakes. As Draco was sorted without a seconds pause, Harry smiled at his new acquaintance, almost proud as the boy made his way to his enthusiastic table. The enthusiasm would probably change soon, Harry doubted the older students were willing to have a supposed half-blood in their house. When the professor called his name, Harry stepped forward. It seemed the whole school went silent as he made his way to the rickety stool.

Searching through the eyes which were watching him intently, Harry only had a minute to find his cousin before his vision was blocked by the rim of the large hat. Taking a deep breath, Harry waited for the hat to say something, already expecting what was to happen.

' _My my my, what do we have here? I don't think I've ever sorted one of your sort before. Your shields are mighty impressive, and at such a youthful age…'_

Harry closed his eyes, though he couldn't see anything anyways, and relaxed enough to think back to the hat, not wanting to speak out loud to the object.

" _Thank you, but they aren't really mine. I think something happened when Voldemort tried to kill me, and strong mental shields were a perk. Will it cause a problem in sorting me?"_

' _No, it shouldn't… it just means that I will not be the one doing the sorting.'_

The Great Hall remained silent while Harry spoke with the hat, nobody saying anything. They had all expected Harry to be sorted the second he sat down. If Harry had a say though, that changed things a bit. He could still go with his original plan, or he could change it up. It would be nothing to convince everyone he belonged with his cousin in Gryffindor… but would that set him back or help him climb faster?

" _I think… if you were given the chance to see inside my mind you would suggest the house which would help me in my goals, wouldn't you?"_

' _Indeed, I would, Mr. Potter. My job is to help you, to guide you to where I believe you will reach your full potential.'_

That was the kicker, wasn't it? Harry could go with where the hat had always wanted to place him, or he could forge his own path. Would anyone else be willing to help him though if he burned the bridges he had tentatively formed with the Malfoy family?

No. There was only one house for him, there was only _ever_ one house for him.

" _I think it's best I head your advice and go where I will thrive. I think you should place me in the house of snakes."_

' _As you wish, Mr. Potter… I look forward to seeing what you become. I think we should expect remarkable things from you.'_

"Slytherin!"

The shout was loud through the quiet of the room, right up until the house of snakes started to cheer. While they had been welcoming to their new members there was only a sense of celebration with them now, they had managed to snag the boy-who-lived. Standing, Harry passed the hat to the waiting professor and made his way to Draco's side. Taking his seat, Harry glanced at the head table. It seemed the professors hadn't thought he would be placed in Slytherin if their shocked expressions were anything to go by.

One professor kept his gaze on Harry even when remaining students were called to be sorted. The man was probably in his late thirties or early forties, he had a long nose and shoulder-length black hair. It was his eyes which made Harry notice the man, they were pools of onyx that held a touch of anger while he observed Harry. The man seemed to be closed off to those around him, not speaking to anyone even in low murmurs like the rest of the table, instead he kept to himself. It should have caused Harry to feel -at the bare minimum- awkward or nervous, instead he couldn't help but relish the thought that this professor was interested in Harry.

"That's my godfather," whispered Draco, keeping his voice low. "He's our Head of House, Professor Snape. He's also going to be teaching us potions, I of course, have already begun to learn the basics. He's firm, but overall he's alright. I don't know why he keeps staring at you, though."

' _You have your mothers' eyes...'_

"No idea," spoke Harry, trying to brush it off before looking at Draco. "But he looks around the same age as my parents would be, maybe they went to school together? Aunt Petunia says I look the spitting image of my Dad, it would be a bit weird for him if he did, right?"

Getting a nod from the other boy before they were interrupted by the welcoming speech, followed by the feast. Glancing over at the Gryffindor table, Harry was thankful he didn't have to sit with Dudley as the boy beside him was shoveling food into his mouth like he hadn't eaten in a year. What was worse was he didn't seem to notice how his food was being spit at those around him while he spoke. Dudley wasn't much better, excited by everything and eating hurriedly. Thankfully, nobody at the Slytherin table seemed to follow their pattern as social interactions even with a bunch of children could be devastating to their future impressions.

As he ate, Harry spoke with the few people around him, smiling and trying to remain friendly with those he would be forced to live with for the next seven years. When their meals were finished, and they had suffered though singing the school song, Professor Dumbledore surprised Harry with his warnings. It was concerning that the man seemed to be inviting trouble to check into the third floor, thankfully Harry wasn't interested in whatever was hidden there. Instead, Harry followed Draco as they were lead out of the Great Hall, only pausing for a moment to turn to Professor Snape and give the man a small smile and nod of his head.

Let the man think whatever he wanted, Harry may not know everything, but he knew enough to even the playing field at least. Already he was changing things from what he could remember in the brief flashes he received. Not everything was set in stone, and Harry had every intention of rewriting thing this time around.

' _Ah, yes. Harry Potter. Our new — celebrity.'_

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Warnings:** **None**

 **Chapter 7**

Trying to settle into a dorm room with a bunch of kids whose parents had fought against his own in war wasn't comfortable. While Harry knew none of the children had been around at the time, there was a lingering fear for all involved that they would say or do something wrong which would offset the others. By the time it was growing close to October Harry was about ready to snap. Unlike what some in the dorm thought, he wasn't a light spy, he was there to learn and that was it. There was no way he would venture off onto the light side when he knew exactly how underhanded they were. Thankfully, Harry had Draco in his corner.

What had started out as nothing more than an alliance fast became a friendship between the two. Harry enjoyed spending time with the blond, when Draco wasn't trying to impress anyone. He was witty and smarter than Harry had anticipated, often making top marks, though he never bragged about it. When Harry asked why, Draco had shrugged and explained his father had mentioned to him it would be better if people thought him dumb than to anticipate him being able to think circles around him. At least for now.

Once thing Harry hadn't been able to figure out was how their Head of House felt about him. It was driving him nuts. Harry at least understood where his fellow students were coming from. Professor Snape was a mystery wrapped up in an enigma. The man would go from praising Harry's work to ignoring him all together. It was not only confusing to Harry who had never met the man before, but Draco had admitted to never seeing his godfather act in such a way. According to him, Snape typically either tolerated you or hated you, and you always knew where you stood with the man. To have him switch back and forth was confusing, and Harry had just about enough of it.

"I think I'll stay behind Draco, meet you in the dorms later." Spoke Harry, having been gathering his things to leave the potions classroom. With a shrug, Draco took his bag and left the classroom; Harry slowly putting his things away while the others left. It wasn't until they were alone that Harry spoke, Snape not having moved from behind his desk, an eyebrow raised at Harry.

"I'm sorry to bring this up Professor, but at this point I don't know what else to do," began Harry, his bag slung over his shoulder. "It seems like you keep switching between hating me and tolerating me, and while I'm not sure what I did to make you hate me, I would like to request you choose between the two. This going back and forth is confusing and daunting. As my Head of House, I need to know where you stand, Professor."

For a second, only a brief moment, Snape looked struck by the accusation before his face became a solid wall. "And what," Snape sneered. "Gave you the impression that I feel anything for you at all? You may be the darling of the Wizarding World, but you are nothing more than another student to me."

If Harry believed the man for a second, he would have felt hurt that he wasn't at least valued for the points he racked in for his house. Instead, Harry saw the deflection, how Snape tried to deny any special treatment. "I'm not asking you to like me, Professor. I'm asking you to choose between glaring at me every time you see me, and treating me like any other _Slytherin_ in your care. I'm not just any other student, I'm one of yours. I can handle it, if you hold a grudge against me... Merlin knows my house does."

That seemed to cause a reaction from Snape as his onyx eyes hardened. "Your housemates have been giving you trouble, Potter?" While it could have been taken mockingly, Harry could hear the undertone of concern from the man. Shrugging his shoulders, Harry responded honestly. "It's not as bad as I thought it would be, Draco's support has been monumental in keeping things from escalating. It's nothing I can't handle, at least not yet... but I would appreciate knowing if my Head of House is going to have my back or not when it gets worse."

"What leads you to believe that things will escalate?" There was something in his voice, like he was expecting Harry to make things worse on himself. "I don't believe anything, Professor," answered Harry his tone firm. "I know it will, eventually people are going to start talking about how I'm in Slytherin. I'm surprised it hasn't happened yet, but when the rest of my house realizes I'm there to stay it's going to get worse. Right now, they're half expecting me to beg to be placed anywhere else, and when that doesn't happen they are going to lash out."

Taking a breath, Harry locked eyes with Snape's own, uncaring if the man tried to read his mind. "No matter what I do, people still blame me for Lord Voldemort's death. I can't do anything about that without revealing the truth of that night and I very much doubt it would go over well with anyone."

That seemed to snap Snape into attention, the man glaring slightly at Harry, although there was a curious gleam in his eyes. "And what, pray tell happened that night?"

"My Mom." Harry's voice was soft while he spoke. "When Lord Voldemort came... I remember Dad telling Mom to take me and run. Everyone was so scared, yelling and shouting, but Mom put me in my crib and told me she loved me, that they both did. Lord Voldemort burst in, he demanded she hand me over, he kept asking and asking but she refused. He killed her, a quick flash of green light and she was gone. When he tried to do the same to me, something happened; if I were to guess, I would assume with Mom sacrificing herself for me she must have done something."

"And you remember this?" Asked Snape, his eyes slightly widened.

"I remember _everything_ , Professor. I remember how it felt to have Lord Voldemort come into my home and take away my parents. I remember how it _burned_ when he cast the killing curse on me. I remember almost every moment since, muggles have an ability called identic memory... personally, I don't know if that's true with me or if there is something left over from when Lord Voldemort tried to kill me."

Now allowing Snape any chance to respond, Harry continued. "I believe we've gotten off topic however, please Professor if you would choose between hating me or not I would appreciate it."

Leaving the room before Snape said anything, Harry caught a glimpse of the others' expression as he left. While it wasn't exactly how he was planning on explaining himself to the professor, Harry couldn't stop the words as they poured out. Absently Harry wondered if Snape noticed the title he used. Lord Voldemort indeed.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Authors Notes** **: Sorry it's so short!**

 **Warnings** **: None**

 **Chapter 8**

For the following week after having spoken to Snape, Harry was once again in front of another professor. For the most part, Harry had assumed he was doing well in the class. It was the one class everyone expected him to excel in, therefore it was no surprise when he received O after O on his grades. While he had been expecting Draco to be jealous at being bested, the opposite was true, Draco encouraged him to continue to do well. It was a surprise when Professor Quirrell asked him to remain after class, and giving Draco and Dudley a nod to leave the room when they hesitated, Harry waited until they were alone before speaking.

"You wished to see me Professor?"

Harry didn't move from his seat, his things packed in his bag which was slung over his shoulder. Just as with Professor Snape, Harry was ready to flee if the situation deemed necessary. While he didn't believe the professor would do anything after everyone had seen Harry stay behind, he didn't want to chance it. Thankfully professor Snape no longer seemed to hate him, and his new acceptance of Harry into Slytherin had made his life slightly easier in the dorms. A lot of the hostility from his year-mates came from watching their Head of House interact with Harry.

"Yes Mr. Potter, I w-w-was wondering h-how you're settling in. It m-m-must be difficult for t-the boy who lived to be placed in S-s-slytherin."

"It has been a test so far, but I believe the hat chose correctly. From what I can tell Slytherin has always produced ambitious people, and I plan on becoming the best I possibly can. Tell me Professor, why are you asking? Not that I don't appreciate your concern, but I find it odd you would care when you must be busy with other things."

Professor Quirrell didn't say anything for a moment, his eyes looking Harry over as if judging his worth before he responded, Harry noticed that his stuttering was gone when he spoke next. "Of course I care, Mr. Potter. I must admit I was not expecting you to be placed into Slytherin, and afterwards I half expected you to ask to be placed elsewhere within a week. It's nearing Halloween now, and you're not only remaining in your house, but seem to have no intentions of changing. Why? Would it not be easier to switch to perhaps Gryffindor, even if it would take the others a while to accept you, I'm certain your cousin would welcome you."

Shaking his head, Harry spoke. "No, it would only complicate things. It's easier for me now because of Draco being my friend. Changing to Gryffindor would only alienate him and I need the Malfoy family if I'm going to get where I want to be."

"And where is that?" Asked Quirrell, his eyes locking with Harry's. Harry couldn't help but smirk slightly while he answered, standing from his seat at the same time. "The Wizarding World had placed me on a pedestal, Professor... I plan on giving them exactly that. They are expecting me to be a pillar of light, I plan on showing them there is more than light and dark when it comes to magic. I hope that answers your question, Professor as I doubt Professor Snape would be pleased if I was tardy."

Making his way to the door, Harry turned back when Professor Quirrell called out to him. "Mr. Potter, while I may not be your Head of House, if you wish to speak with me I am willing to lend an ear. Perhaps I will be of help to you."

Nodding his head, Harry opened the door, quickly glancing to make certain nobody was in the hallway before he spoke. "That is very kind of you, Professor. If you would like to do me a favor however? Could you please tell your master that I am thankful he gave my mother a chance? She may not have seen it as mercy, but I do. Have a good day, Professor."

With that Harry shut the door behind him, with the two dark-oriented professors now knew where he stood, or at least had an idea. While it was earlier than Harry had anticipated he didn't regret his decision. Halloween was soon approaching and while he had no intention of going after the stone, he didn't want either Snape or Quirrell to do so yet either. If they were both interested in him, perhaps they would sit back to see how things played out. It would be nice, he if didn't have to gather the stone at all, however with the last obstacle of the Mirror of Erised Quirrell would need help.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Warnings** **: None**

 **Chapter 9**

Avoiding both his Head of House as well as his Defense Professor became like a game to Harry. While he hadn't explained exactly why he was avoiding the two, it didn't take long before both Draco and Dudley grew concerned. Still, neither professor had any reason to keep him behind after class, and while they might want answers to their questions, they weren't about to call him out in front of the classroom. By the time Christmas came around, Harry was ready for a break. While he had exchanged letters with his family, the second he saw his aunt and uncle on the platform Harry couldn't hold back a large grin from his face. Draco stood beside him, raising an eyebrow before he spotted his own parents. Unlike Harry, Draco remained inexpressive as he made his way to his parents.

Moving towards his family, Harry easily wrapped his arms around his aunt who bent down to hold him. "I'm so happy to see you, Harry." Petunia exclaimed while holding him close. Harry smiled and hugged her back just as tightly, once he pulled back Harry beamed at his uncle who had his hand clasped on Dudleys' shoulder. "I'm just happy to be home." Harry responded.

With the break lasting a couple weeks, it was a few days before the letter arrived. Harry had been expecting it, despite the way Petunia worried her bottom lip between her teeth when Harry read the letter out loud.

"Dear Mister Potter,

The Malfoy family invites you to celebrate with us this Yule. Please bring a guest of your choice. We look forward to seeing you."

Along the bottom was the date and time, along with the Malfoy crest. Looking up at Vernon who was frowning slightly, Harry sighed. "I need to go, I know you don't trust them... that you don't trust any of this... but I need to go." There must have been something in his voice as even Vernon seemed to soften. "You should take either your aunt or I with you, I don't like you going to this thing unsupervised."

It was a valid point. Harry didn't think anything of going without a chaperone, however by showing up alone it should display that they didn't care about his wellbeing. Sadly, if he took either of his guardians it would only set him back from what he wanted to accomplish at the party. People wouldn't be willing to mingle with him with a squib or muggle around, not that he liked the idea, but it was how things were. Nodding his head slightly, Harry tried a different angle, hopeful Dudley wouldn't say anything.

"What if it was a professor? The invitation said I could bring anyone, and I think Professor Quirrell would love to go. I don't think he gets out much, and I know he doesn't have any family."

The family line was what swayed Vernon and Petunia. While they had started off rocky; family meant everything to them. Returning to his room, Harry quickly wrote back accepting the invitation and that he would be taking someone with him. Drawing out a new sheet of parchment, Harry paused for a minute before taking his quill be beginning to write.

 _'Dear Professor Quirrell,_

 _I am writing to extend my invitation as my plus one to the Malfoy Yule Ball. I understand you may have a previous engagements, however I am in need of a chaperone to attend. I believe this will benefit us mutually, though you should leave the stutter behind._

 _Also, you should know that Fluffy falls asleep to a bit of music._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harry Potter'_

Sealing the letter, Harry placed it on his desk to send out tomorrow. The owl they had bought would need to send out his acceptance tonight, Professor Quirrell could wait another day. Gathering his letter to go to the Malfoys, Harry didn't give the ball another thought, perfectly content to spend the rest of the evening with his family.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Authors Notes** **: I have changed my main writing program to Scrivener… I do not know how well updates will be on FFN so if you are reading there and I actually compress all my folders to Scrivener you may wish to view my AO3 account under the same name.**

 **Warnings** **: None**

 **Chapter 10**

Quirinus Quirrell lived his life quietly. Unlike the rest of his year mates he had no great ambition to do much of anything besides a few years research. He wasn't the best of his class, nor was he the worst, but somewhere in the middle. The only time he had stood out was when he decided he would take a year and search for the Dark Lord. Everyone else had given up hope of ever finding him, some even seemingly relieved he was gone. Quirrell wasn't one of those people. The only time he had felt alive was when he was serving the Dark Lord, while never one of the elites he was _noticed_ by Voldemort.

Now that everyone believed Voldemort gone, Quirrell was reduced to living life without anyone else for company. Even the other professors no longer wished to be around him, not that he blamed them. Keeping his image of the stuttering professor was a full-time job, one that he only did because his master wished it of him. All he had to do was obtain the stone and he would have a place with the Dark Lord's most trusted. Originally, Quirrell had thought he would use Yule as a perfect time to try and grab the stone, but Harry had stopped him.

Something was different about that boy.

Having Lord Voldemort permanently attached to his mind, Quirrell hadn't even tried to hide anything from the being. It was interesting, how Harry seemed to know more than he should and they both wished to sit back and wait to see what happens. There would be other times to obtain the stone, they could afford a few months to observe the boy in case they could use him later.

Sitting down to mark a few essays he had left to grade, Quirrell was interrupted by the tapping of a bird at his window. Standing, Quirrell let the bird in, easily taking the letter from it before it flew off, not waiting for a response. Taking the letter to his desk, Quirrell didn't hesitate before reading the contents. To say he was shocked was an understatement, this gave him the perfect opportunity to try and reconnect with those he had once worked with. It would also give Voldemort a chance to check up on some of his more devoted followers who managed to escape Azkaban.

"My Lord? What are your thoughts?"

While Lord Voldemort could read his thoughts without pause, Quirrell could not do the same. Waiting for instruction, Quirrell remained silent while Voldemort gathered his strength to speak.

"I believe that we should accept Mister Potter's invitation. Perhaps he will be of use to us."

Writing out a list of things he would need to prepare to look his best given the circumstances, Quirrell couldn't help but agree with the Dark Lord. Perhaps Harry Potter would be of use, he had potential even Quirrell could see.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Authors Note** **: How you all enjoy!**

 **Warnings** **: None.**

 **Chapter 11**

Harry had never been so happy to have overbought than when he had to prepare for the Malfoy Ball. It was a task trying to find something to wear until he remembered the small notes which had been left with his outfits. Pulling on a set of robes that had an emerald green trim to match his eyes, Harry looked in the mirror for a moment before descending the stairs. Thankfully, he had received another letter from Professor Quirrell who mentioned he would arrive with Harry and meet him at his house. Considering how he had left Professor Quirrell's office the day he remained behind, it would be a large show of trust for the other to know his address. Harry hadn't hesitated to accept.

Hearing a knock on the door, Harry hurried his steps, though his aunt was quicker in answering. Faintly hearing his aunt ask about the presence in her doorway, Harry was happy to note that Professor Quirrell did not continue with the ruse of a stutter.

"You have a lovely home Mrs. Dursley. This seems like a fine neighborhood to raise your family, both Dudley and Harry have been doing well in my class. Very focused, the both of them."

Smiling as Professor Quirrell wasn't acting any differently to a squib than he would anyone else, Harry made his presence known. Glancing at his professor, Harry was happy to note that while the turban had to remain the man no longer reeked of garlic, also the turban had been changed to black to match his outfit. There were small silver swirls along the trim of his robes, and though the turban was still in on it didn't look as out of place as before in black as it did in the purple.

"Thank you for saying so, Professor."

Harry made certain that his voice was genuine while he spoke to the professor before him. Professor Quirrell for his part looked at Harry for a moment, locking eyes with the boy. It was only a second, but it was long enough for a flash of red to pass through the professors' eyes. Ah, so it wasn't his professor who would be accompanying him. Stepping close to the man, Harry smiled before turning to his aunt.

"It's probably best if we leave now, if that's alright Professor."

While he didn't think Voldemort would do anything, it was safer for Harry to get the man away from his family as quickly as possible. Thankfully, Voldemort had no problem hurrying things along. Nodding his head to Petunia, he offered his arm to apparate Harry.

"Of course, Mister Potter, we wouldn't want to keep the Malfoys waiting."

Placing his hand in Voldemort's', Harry didn't hesitate to allow the other to apparate them to Malfoy manor. _Destination, Determination and Deliberation_ brushing away the memory of a female voice, Harry braced himself for the sensation of being pulled through a straw. Unlike most his age, instead of vomiting Harry remained upright while glancing around the apparation point. It was just inside the grounds, most likely opened for the party. Glancing at Voldemort, Harry noticed that the other was watching him intently.

"Not your first time side-along apparating?" Asked the Dark Lord, an eyebrow raised. Harry shrugged his shoulders before answering, while he wasn't planning on giving too much away he had no intentions of appearing innocent to the man.

"No, I've never apparated side-along or otherwise before, My Lord."

The last comment caused Voldemort to widen his eyes for a fraction of a second. "Your lord?" Voldemort asked, his voice hard. Harry nodded his head, unconcerned with the fact that nobody had seen them arrive, and thus Voldemort could take them away without anyone being the wiser.

"Yes," Harry began, a small smile on his face. "I have no intentions of opposing you, My Lord. While I do not agree with all your ideals, I also believe come the end of your previous rein a lot of your ideals were... let us say lost? I wish to be your ally if you will have me. My mother was raised to believe herself a muggle-born, and my father was raised prejudice to anything dark. I am not them, My Lord, and I would like to help you if you will allow it."

Voldemort didn't say anything, not that Harry was expecting him to. It would take time for the Dark Lord to consider having the one who vanquished him work with him. Instead, they both made their way inside the mansion, each aware they would have to put on their masks again. Voldemort engaged in conversation whenever he could with those present, though Harry could always feel himself being watched. Having separated at the beginning, Harry didn't have a chance to speak with Voldemort.

It wasn't until near the end of the night Harry saw both Professor Snape and Lucius Malfoy coming to greet him. Thankfully, only Lucius approached him, Snape having been distracted by someone. Smiling up at the host for the evening, Harry waited for him to say something, only now noticing how Voldemort was making his way closer.

"I apologize that I haven't been able to welcome you properly this evening, I hope you have enjoyed yourself?"

Nodding his head, Harry responded. "I have, thank you for the invitation. It was kind of you to allow for a chaperone of my choosing as well."

That seemed to be the opening Lucius was waiting for. "Yes, I had expected you to arrive with either of your guardians. It was a surprise to see you bring along your professor, one who is not your Head of House." It wouldn't have been odd if Harry had asked Snape, being his Head of House meant as Harry had no magical guardians, the man could act in their stead in these kinds of situations.

"I fear Professor Snape has yet to decide if he tolerates me or despises me, and I did not wish to ask for his assistance until he chooses which. Professor Quirrell has made it clear that should I need something I may ask him. I am fortunate he has expressed his interest."

Seeing that Lucius was about to speak, probably to warn him not to trust anyone, Harry smiled at the man. "You would be surprised how _important_ Professor Quirrell is, at least from what I have observed of course, Lord Malfoy."

It wasn't much, but it was enough for Lucius to narrow his eyes for a moment before nodding his head. For the first time that evening Lucius looked at Voldemort who was masquerading to be Professor Quirrell, causing Harry to smirk. Let the games begin.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Authors Note** **: How you all enjoy!**

 **Warnings** **: None.**

 **Chapter 12**

"I can't believe this!"

Hearing the shout from his cousin, Harry made his way to the kitchen where the other boy was sitting with his breakfast. While Harry was typically the first to rise each morning, he had a long night the night before and had slept in. Taking his seat at the table, Harry smiled as Petunia fixed him a plate and set it in front of him. While normally he would get his own meal, he must have looked as exhausted as he felt for her to do so.

"What can't you believe Dudders?" asked Vernon.

Dudley gestured to the paper he was reading; their family having subscribed to The Daily Prophet once they had their things in Diagon Alley so everyone could keep informed. On the front page was a picture of Professor Dumbledore, his body mostly hidden behind a wooden pillar as he made an announcement. Leaning over towards Dudley, Harry read the paper out loud for his family.

"It has come to our attention at The Daily Prophet that a previously believed guarded treasure has in fact, been stolen. Professor Albus Dumbledore was given custody of the Philosopher's Stone earlier this year for safe-keeping. While both the Ministry and the creator of the stone, Nicholas Flamel were both reassured of its safety the stone was found missing this morning. Professor Dumbledore had only this to say;

 _'While the loss of the stone is a tragedy, it was under heavy guard and would not have been taken lightly. All Hogwarts staff have been aiding the Ministry in their attempt to locate the stone.'_

This writer wonders why the stone was removed from its vault in Gringotts in the first place? Would it not have been secure located in the same vaults as our own precious heirlooms?"

The article went on to speculate on to why the stone was removed, along with more details on Dumbledore's previous history with Nicholas Flamel and the creation of the stone. Dudley had taken over reading the article, Harry resuming eating his breakfast. While Vernon and Petunia argued if it was a clever idea to send the boys back to Hogwarts, Harry couldn't help but smile. Later, after it was determined that they would be returning come the new year, Harry snuck to his room and easily brought out a sheet of parchment.

 _'Dear Professor Quirrell,_

 _I am writing to congratulate you on your most recent victory. While I will miss our chance at conversation I humbly ask that you keep in contact should you not be able to continue the year._

 _Yours,_

 _H. Potter'_

Leaving the letter to be delivered later, Harry sat back on his chair. While he would prefer Professor Quirrell finish the year Harry wouldn't blame the man for wanting to stop playing the part. Picking up his quill again, Harry decided to add his opinion to the matter.

 _'P.S. I would suggest keeping an eye out for bats, perhaps befriending one would help you gain the trust of others.'_

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Authors Note** **: How you all enjoy!**

 **Warnings** **: None.**

 **Chapter 13**

Coming back to school wasn't anything special for Harry. While he had thought things would be different, at least between Snape and himself everything remained the same. Snape for his part remained hesitant to speak with Harry outside of class, though he did tone down his snarky retorts. If Harry had to guess, he would assume his Head of House had made a choice to view Harry as one of his Slytherins instead of by his last name. It was a relief, since Harry had other things to worry about which didn't include his Potions Professor.

Professor Quirrell on the other hand was someone Harry decided to focus his time on. It had been a surprise, a pleasant one, that the stuttering professor remained at Hogwarts. While Harry didn't know exactly what Voldemort wished to do with the stone, how it would help, Harry had assumed that it would be completed as soon as Quirrell had the stone. For the most part, Harry kept to himself in the Slytherin dorms, only associating with Draco and his band of friends to study.

While it was a lonely existence, Harry simply couldn't feel connected to the others in his year. He didn't enjoy Quidditch as much as he believed he would, when they went on their flying lessons Harry had a feeling of nostalgia flow through him. Still, Harry tried to socialize as much as he could stand, keeping a distance from forming real friendships. It would have been exhausting were it not for Dudley. Thankfully, Harry had his cousin to help run interference when the spent time together, the older cousin well accustomed to Harry's antisocial behaviour.

Come the spring solstice however Harry figured he would need to be alone. Faking illness was easy, nobody questioned Harry, it was unlike him to be sick so when he needed the day off it was easy for everyone to believe he was ill. Laying down on his bed, Harry waited. Most of the day passed uneventfully until just before classes would be let out for the day. Closing his eyes, Harry could pinpoint the exact moment Quirrell let go and Voldemort returned. It was a heavy feeling, his blood running cold for a moment while he lay there.

Suddenly the cold feeling switched, and Harry had to hold back a whimper as his blood nearly boiled inside him. With his eyes shut tightly, Harry breathed through the pain, not fighting the intrusion as his magic swirled inside his veins. Just as suddenly as it began the sensation stopped, causing Harry to pant harshly while sweat broke out on his forehead. Gasping for breath, Harry ignored the faint glow surrounding his body. After a few minutes passed, Harry opened his mouth and laughed.

The sound echoed through the empty dormitory, while tears slowly trailed down Harry's cheeks. He couldn't help but laugh until his stomach was sore, even then letting loose a few chuckles every few moments. It was done, the Dark Lord was finally back. When Draco entered the dormitory later to find Harry grinning widely, Draco couldn't help the slight shiver when Harry answered why he seemed so happy.

"Don't you feel it Draco? Everything's changed."

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Authors Note** **: Man, these chapters are short.**

 **Warnings** **: None.**

 **Chapter 14**

Harry was the only one to not surprised when Professor Quirrell stopped wearing his turban. It was right after the Spring Solstice, Quirrell hadn't said a word but when he walked into the Great Hall without his turban every head turned to look. Harry had caught the other man's eye for a moment and nodded his head, earning a small smile from the man. After that things became normal. While he wasn't the social butterfly he knew others expected him to be, Harry did keep in contact with a few friends; and while he wasn't signing up to go visit anyone over the summer break he was content for the remainder of the year.

"You're welcome to spend a week or so at the Manor if you like."

Turning to Draco who was standing beside him on the platform, having wanted to say goodbye to his friend before joining his family, Harry smiled. They had remained close during the year, and while Harry didn't consider them the best of friends he knew that there _was_ friendship there. It was a shadow of what Harry knew, a flash of red hair and curly brown locks flitted through Harry's mind before he spoke.

"I would like that, maybe after a week or so though? I kind of miss being home. Send me an owl after you ask your parents?"

Unlike Dudley and his friends, Harry didn't reach over to hug Draco, instead he watched as the other boy nodded before walking toward his parents. Catching Lucius' eye, Harry gave the man a slight smile before going to his own family. It wouldn't be long now before Harry would see the family again, but for now he wanted to spend time with his own. Aunt Petunia was the first to hug him, holding Harry tightly for a few moments before stepping back, her hands on his shoulders to look at him.

"Have you been eating enough? I don't like how thin you are, once we get home I'll be sure to get you something heavier. We're so glad to have both our boys home, now let's get your things and you can both tell us all about your year."

Harry nodded his head and smiled as he was pulled into another hug. Vernon and Dudley had gone to get their things, having anticipated Petunia needing a moment with Harry. While they all were a family, Petunia was closer to Harry than the men. Smiling at his aunt, Harry couldn't help but rejoice that things were how he wished them to be for now.

"I would like that Aunt Petunia… I think this evening we should talk though, there's a lot I have to tell you."

Petunia raised an eyebrow at that, her gaze worried. "Good things I hope?"

Nodding his head once again, Harry grinned brightly. "The best."

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Warnings** **: None**

 **Chapter 15**

While he was happy to once again be home with his family, Harry couldn't help but be exited when the letter came for him to join Draco for a week. It was a bit longer than he anticipated before the blond contacted him, but Harry happily gave his letter over to his aunt. Unlike the last time he was there -as he would not have an adult with him, the letter came with a small pendant to be used as a portkey. The night before leaving, Harry made certain to spend the time with his family, watching movies and enjoying their time together before he left.

Entering Malfoy Manor in the same room he was in with Quirrell, Harry smiled as a houself took his bag while directing him on where to meet Draco. Upon seeing Draco however Harry noticed the boy wasn't alone. Beside him was Lucius along with a new face, but one Harry would never forget. Tom was older, his body most likely in his late twenties instead of the flashes he had seen of a younger Tom. His black hair lay neatly by his shoulders, just brushing the fabric of his custom robes. Not glancing at Draco any longer, Harry smiled at the man, leaving it no secret he was pleased to see him.

"Mister Potter, I apologize however now isn't the best time-" Lucius was cut off as Tom stood and made his way to Harry, stopping just before the young man. Harry didn't flinch away, not even when glamoured eyes flashed red for a moment while taking him in. Chuckling slightly, Harry noticed how both Lucius and Draco tensed as Tom came closer. It seemed even Draco was informed at the very least that Tom was not one to take lightly. Harry hoped the Malfoys would excuse how he didn't announce himself, instead Harry couldn't help but be captured by Tom's gaze which swept over his form briefly.

"I have been meaning to meet with you Mister Potter, how convenient a little bird told me you would be here today. I believe we have much to discuss."

Tom's voice was smooth, and while he appreciated it, Harry wished he was old enough to truly enjoy the form Tom had chosen. There was attraction there, but while he was willing to bend the social rules when needed this wasn't something he was comfortable with at his body's current age. Instead, Harry nodded his head before speaking. "I have been waiting for you to write. What name should I call you by?" While he wanted to address Tom by his muggle name there was a large chance the man wouldn't approve, nor tolerate the reminder of his heritage.

"I think," began Tom, his assessment of Harry apparently complete. "Perhaps you should address me as you did last time we were in these halls."

Harry didn't hesitate before bowing before the man, causing both Draco and Lucius to gasp. "Of course, My Lord." With a nod, Tom returned to the chair he had been previously using and gestured for Harry to sit. Placing himself within arm reach of the man, Harry sat on a small sofa in the room. Draco and Lucius took their seats, hesitant in their own home. Once everyone was situated, Harry turned to Tom and waited for the man to speak.

"Now Harry, what have you observed so far in Hogwarts? You mentioned pulling Snape back into rank, however from what I have observed the man's loyalties are questionable at best."

Ignoring the shock Lucius displayed, if it was because of Snape being questioned or that Tom was willing to listen to a child Harry didn't know. "They are, My Lord," began Harry, his voice confidant. "Snape stopped being loyal to you the moment he realized you were hunting my parents. He's in love with my mom. While he would make a valuable supporter, he would only be loyal to _you_ should it be known that _I_ am. He swore to protect me the moment he brought your plan to Dumbledore, placing my parents into hiding."

Tom raised an eyebrow, though with a quick look at the other two in the room he didn't ask how Harry obtained the information. Instead Tom asked Lucius how he was doing in trying to gain favour of a few politicians, having wanted people to support him once he came onto the field. Harry sat back unless asked a question directly, Tom easily reading his body language to determine when to ask Harry his opinion. By the end of the night Harry felt satisfied in what they had set in motion, even if Draco had been sent away early on Harry enjoyed his time with the two adults, unable to help but glance in Tom's direction whenever he could. Yes, Tom looked far better than Voldemort; even if it would be a long time before he could express his interest.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Authors Notes** **: Almost done ^_^**

 **Warnings** **: Light Slash, Time skip.**

 **Chapter 16**

"Welcome; students, professors and parents. I am pleased to see so many faces looking back at me. It has been a pleasure these past seven years seeing such ambitious and bright minds enter theses halls, and now we are forced to say goodbye. I wish you all a wonderful future as you venture into the workforce, and you should all remember that Hogwarts is always a home to those who need it."

Harry watched along with the rest of those inside the Great Hall as one by one names were called and claimed their diploma. It was more a tradition than anything else, while their tests had been marked and completed they wouldn't know if they had to complete any secondary schooling until after the graduation ceremony. Harry knew he didn't have to worry, however he wondered how his friend was going to handle not having the top marks in their classes. All their schooling Harry had been happy to allow Draco to outshine him academically except in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Now that the marks would count for or against them in the long run, Harry had waited until they were to take their exams before he allowed himself to show his true colours.

"Potter, Harry."

Glancing up at the sound of his name, Harry stood from his assigned seat and made his way to the front of the room. Unlike the other students, Dumbledore pulled Harry close for a photograph before he could move to the next professor. It wasn't that the rest of the students couldn't get pictures taken with the man, however with his current fall from grace, nobody had wanted to. It had made the papers that morning, the _one_ person Dumbledore refused to accept into the political field was the one who was named Minister. It was a shock when Harry went on record claiming Lord Gaunt was who he was to vote for. That along with Lucius supporting the main both publicly and behind the scenes caused quite the stir as Dumbledore was firmly against the man.

Shaking the hands of the professors down the line, Harry held Snape's for an extra moment. While Quirrell had moved on to research as he always enjoyed, Snape had remained at Hogwarts. The two had managed to put aside their differences once Harry explained he wished for Gaunt to win, regardless on who he used to be. The ruse they were using was that Thomas Gaunt was a distant cousin who came forward to claim the title of Lord Gaunt. Through rigorous tests performed by the goblins at Gringotts he was able to claim his title. Harry had gone on to say he had met the man while staying with Draco over the summer break, and as he had his own passion for politics had wanted to help.

Snape had no choice but to follow.

Returning to his seat, Harry didn't say anything to anyone while he waited for the ceremony to be over. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were able to attend; however, Harry had explained while he was happy for their support he would be unavailable after the ceremony. While saddened, neither had tried to stop him as he left the Great Hall and made his way to the Whomping Willow. Hitting the correct knot on the tree, Harry rushed forward to enter the pathway that would lead him to the Shrieking Shack. In moments he was able to meet with the figure standing in the rundown shack. Tom looked the same as he always had, though now his red eyes were changed to a deep brown. Smiling at the man, Harry stepped forward until he was just outside the man's personal space.

"I believe, congratulations are in order, Minister." Tom didn't respond for a moment before glancing down at the scroll that was still in Harry's hand. "I think the congratulations should be for you, top in every class. Quite the feat, even I could only manage in a bit over half my classes to get the top spot, but not you."

Shaking his head, Harry took another step forward. "It's nothing-" began Harry only for Tom to cut him off, closing the distance until their bodies were almost touching. Harry couldn't help but look up at the slightly taller man. "Nothing is not how I would classify such an accomplishment. I wonder, perhaps what you would desire as a reward?" A hand came and cupped Harry's cheek, tilting his face up even more. Harry licked his lips before speaking, his voice barely above a whisper. "I would wish to serve you, My Lord… however you desire."

With a light laugh, Tom bent his head until their lips were barely separated, his breath caressing Harry while he spoke. "Don't bother trying to play that game any longer, I have you figured out Harry Potter. I have long ago concluded what you truly desire… and now that you are of age I have no problems giving it to you. I find it is what I wish for as well, to have you and only you by my side. Think of it, the former Dark Lord and the Golden Boy ruling Wizarding Brittan."

Instead of answering, Harry closed the distance until their lips were pressed together. It wasn't what he had originally believed would happen, however he wasn't about to deny the suggestion. The second their lips touched, Harry felt a pulse of magic from his scar, comforting and warm. Yes, perhaps this was the better option. It didn't take Tom long before he pressed back, holding Harry tightly against his firm chest.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Authors Notes** **: Well this project is now done! I hope you all enjoyed, and I look forward to seeing you all soon!**

 **Warnings** **: Mentions of sex. Nudity.**

 **Chapter 17**

Scrunching his nose when he felt the body next to his begin to move, Harry wrapped his arm around Tom's chest, holding the other man down. Instead of becoming frustrated, Tom chucked slightly before settling back down on the bed. Turning so they were facing each other, Tom held Harry's body against his own. It only took a moment before they were comfortable, having long perfected manoeuvring around each other in the morning. It was Harry who broke the silence, his head now resting on Tom's chest while trailing his fingers along the man's stomach in random patterns.

"Where were you going anyway? We still have another hour before we have to get ready for work." It had been no surprise when upon graduating, Harry had entered the world of politics. While he would never run for Minister, he made no secret he was his own force to be reckoned with. Tom for his part rarely saw Harry throughout the day, mostly being piled down with paperwork while Harry specialized in foreign affairs. Between them both it had only taken a few years before Brittan had re-established relations in their neighbouring countries, even able to mend fences with America who had mostly kept out of contact since the first war.

Not answering for a moment, Tom placed a soft kiss on the top of Harry's head before he spoke. "I was going to see about a few things I had arranged were still in place, and no I am not telling you what. It's a surprise." Tom could just imagine the grin Harry would have on his face. While they hadn't gone public with their relationship until Harry was nearing twenty, it was coming close to their five-year anniversary. "Will you at least tell me what country we're going to be in this year? Not that I didn't appreciate you whisking me away to Russia last year, but I would like to go somewhere I know at least a bit of the language."

Tom chucked, fondly remembering how Harry hand fumbled with the language until Tom had taken pity on the man while site-seeing and translating for him. "No, I think I'm going to leave it a surprise… you have cleared your schedule, haven't you?" Harry nodded his head, snuggling a bit more against Tom. They lay there fore a few more minutes, enjoying simply being able to hold the other before the rush of their days interrupted them. Harry closed his eyes and allowed himself to simply feel the bare skin against his own, they would need to leave soon to start their day, especially as they were both taking the next week off to celebrate.

"You know, we've been together now five years, working together for twelve… you never did answer why you chose to help me. You and I both know while I would have eventually found a way to resurrect myself, it would have taken me far longer and I would have been far weaker. Why did you choose the man who killed your parents, Harry?"

Harry sat up on one arm, so he could look at Tom while he spoke. While they were in their home Harry was able to look into the red eyes of his lover, Tom not needing the contacts he used inside their heavily warded home. "It was simple really; we needed to finish this the way we started it, together. We could have fought each other, but how many would have been lost in that war? My aunt provided me with everything I needed to make my choice, she raised me to know of my heritage, to love magic. I chose you because to me there was no other option, no other good one anyways."

Tom nodded his head and brought Harry into a kiss. While holding his lover close, Harry couldn't help but thank the being which had sent him back in a new life. Having not only been gifted by his one-time servant to be resurrected in a sense, but for Magic herself to gift his family once again in Dudley. Tom pressed Harry back onto the mattress, covering Harry's smaller body with his own while Harry opened his legs to his lover. Yes, he was very thankful that his soul had been reborn, even if only so he could have the man in his arms.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


End file.
